She's my Nerdy tutor!
by C1412
Summary: Mei Aoki is a nerd and Akashi asked her to tutor Murasakibara to lift up his grades. Pic ain't mine! Credits to the owner! MurasakibaraxOC PS: I'm so sorry for ze grammar mistakes, constructive criticism will do :DD.


She's My Nerdy Tutor!

Mei Aoki is a nerd. Girl with big round glasses, bangs in the middle, braces, has pigtails, small pink lips, always has her head low, hugs a book everytime she walks in the hallways of her school, laughingstock. Yeah a Nerd, you know what I mean. Everytime she speaks, she sounds like from outerspace you wouldn't be able to understand her at all, unless you're a nerd too, then it makes sense. Despite her being a nerd, one basketball player took a liking to her. It all happened during the school years of the GoM at Teiko Middle School.

Students at Teiko Middle School have to prepare for the upcoming examinations, even though you're a player you still need to take the test. It's all in the policy. You're still a student right?. And so, that rule also goes with the famous GoM. It was the month before their exams; since the GoM are all basketball players they have to manage their time wisely. Their coach told them that, they also need to manage their grades if they still want to play. All of the players in the Basketball team were doing well in both academics and sports, except for one: Murasakibara Atsushi. Yes, the giant of their team; the awesome guy who scored 100 pts by himself, the guy who's good at rebounds was failing at his academics. And so, Akashi, being the captain, was concerned about Murasakibara thus, he asked Momoi to find a tutor—a good one. Momoi came back to Akashi together with Mei Aoki. Akashi asked Mei to tutor Murasakibara at first, she didn't agreed but, she agreed late on because how scary was Akashi. ( I mean, who wouldn't be scared to Akashi?). Before he practices basketball, Mei has to tutor Murasakibara or else, he can't play. Akashi will test Murasakibara the lessons he had learned so that he can be sure.

Mei Aoki is found waiting outside of Murasakibara's classroom. Mei hears murmurs and whispers coming from the students that pass by her. Being a nerd she was, the young girl just kept her head down and pretended she didn't heard anything. Finally, Murasakibara exited his classroom together with the GoM, he and his comrades went separate ways.

" So you're the tutor that Aka-chin recommended?~" Murasakibara asks in curiosity. The young girl before him just nodded without making any eye contact.

"Hehh~, you're so short~" The giant commented and put his hand on the top of Mei's head to measure what's her height.

" Murasakibara-kun..L-let's go now.. The library is 45 miles away and the energy that we consume standing here is equivalent to the ones we uses when studying." Mei said with a low voice, looking to the ground. Murasakibara nods and takes out a chocolate bar on his bag and stuffs it into his mouth. He offers some to Mei but, the young girl refuses shyly with a reason that it will waste her energy. The two made their way to the library, as people pass by they were confused why Murasakibara, one of the GoM, is with Mei, the school campus biggest nerd. Some blasphemed Mei because she was "unworthy" of being with Murasakibara. Mei, being used to it didn't paid any heed to the people that passed by. Finally, the two arrived at the library as funny it seems, there's no single soul inside the library. Except the librarian, Mei asks the librarian why there's no one in sight. The librarian told her that Akashi made a request not to let anyone it, aside from Murasakibara and her. The two sat on one of the chairs and Mei took out the books from her bag. While she was taking out the books, Murasakibara is still eating sweets.

"Uhmm..Murasakibara-kun…Eating is not allowed in the l-library" The young girl warned the purple giant, Murasakibara pays no attention to Mei. The young girl just acted like she didn't say a thing. She first explains Science but, everytime she looks at Murasakibara she would find him lost in space, not paying attention at all, eating another chocolate bar or staring at her.

" Murasakibara-kun..Is there a p-problem?"

" Nothing~ doshte doshte~?"

" I've calculated that every 2.31 millisecond you would be either lost in space or looking at me."

" Neh, neh~ Mei-chin, can you please take off your glasses?~"

" b-but…"

" and let down your hair too!"

" isn't my face horrible enough for you?"

" If you did, I'll listen to you~"

The young girl sighs and does what Murasakibara asks her to do. The moment she let down her pigtails and takes off her glasses, she became a different person. Her hidden cuteness has finally came into light, her slightly faded pink colored hair matched with the pink tints on her cheeks, the shyness found in her jet, dark eyes makes her the epitome of cuteness. Murasakibara finds himself blushing, in fact he stops eating once he saw her abiding to him. He was in trance.

" t-there..I told you, I look horrible…" Mei said as she ties up her hair again and puts back on her glasses. The moment she returns from her usual look, Murasakibara finally snaps out of trance.

"L-let's move on to math…" The young girl closes the book and takes out the Math book. Murasakibara puts away his sweets and starts paying attention to Mei.

" This is hard to solve Mei-chan~!" Murasakibara pouts as he tries to solve a problem.

" Is it alright..to..to.." The young girl stops to keep herself from blushing " to..s-s-s-eat b-beside with y-y-ou?" she continues hiding her face in embarrassment. Murasakibara happily agreed, Mei sat beside him and taught him how to do it easily. Murasakibara just looked at her being mesmerized, even though she's a nerd but, when you spend time with her you'll be attracted to her shyness and cuteness. Finally, Murasakibara learned on how to solve the difficult problem by himself and Mei gave her several more.

"N-not bad, you got one mistake. I was 75% sure that you'll get a high score" Mei complimented him with a shy smile on her face.

" Our lesson e-ends here." With that, Mei stands up and bows in front of Murasakibara and immediately run away. As days passed by, Akashi noticed the sudden improvement at Murasakibara's grades. Each and every day, Mei and Murasakibara became closer to each other and, eventually fall in love with each other.

And so the fateful day of the test came. All of the students took the examination, once over everyone was relieved. The results of the test was announced by their teachers, as usual Mai aced every test as for Murasakibara he got a score of 90 in every test. Akashi thanked Mei for all the things that she had done.

After all that happened, everytime Mei and Murasakibara passed by in the hallways, both of them will be shy and never get a chance to talk again. Until something happened, one certain afternoon Mei was walking outside of the school campus—she was about to go home and then, 3 girls appeared before her and blocked her way. They were the same year as Mei but, the 3 girls have piercing at their noses, the 3 of them wear black leather jacket, a different colored tube inside, black miniskirts, fishnet stockings and combat boots. Their hairstyles are all punkish, dyed and have highlights. Indeed, they give a girl gangster aura.

"E-excuse me please..It's a-already 3:00 PM 3.56 seconds and 1111.76 millisecond and I need to go home at 5:30 PM 2.00 Seconds and 4555.21 milliseconds." Mei meekly states at she pushes her glasses.

The 3 girls before her scowled and laughed at Mei.

"Ne, got any money?" The girl in the middle asks arrogantly. Mei just simply shook her head and hugs tighter the book infront of her chest.

" I-I'll be going now.." Mei meekly states as she tries and get past of the 3 girls but, someone pushes her onto the ground. Mei's eyeglasses fall to the ground and one of the girls steps on it, crushing it to million pieces.

" Oops, sorry. I stepped on it~" one of the girls sarcastically apologized " Here, let me help you." One of the girls extended her hand, the moment Mei accepted it, she fall to the ground for the girl had let of it.

" No girl has every walked past to us. Beat this bitch up." The leader of the 3 girls commanded and kicked Mei with her killer heels. The other two nod and starts kicking her as well; one of them starts tearing the pages of the books. While Mei? She just let her get bullies, even with the blood trickling on her forehead she just meekly accepts the fact no one will save a nerdy girl like her.

"Is that Mei Aoki? Murasakibacchi's tutor?"

"Mu-kkun, isn't that your tutor?"

"Murasakibara-san, that's Mei-san I believe."

The 3 girls' stops beating Mei and looks at the 6 (hot) guys infront of them. One of the girls immediately squeals and utters the name " KISE RYOUTA!" . Kise looks at her dumbfoundedly, the GoM member looks at him with sharp eyes. Kise sighs and defeat and walks toward them and sees Mei in the ground, badly beaten. He was about to speak up but, a sudden tap from behind made him look back. It was Murasakibara with flaring eyes, Kise nods and keeps quiet.

" I don't really hit girls but, if you beat someone who's precious to me then, that's a different story." Murasakibara calmly states while walking towards them. The 3 girls shake in fear because of his size but, one of them has the courage to speak up.

" t-t-that nerd? S-she's just a nerd" Murasakibara twitches and looks at them eyes that can pierce you any moment.

" She's my candy."

" Listen, we don't really like hitting girls but, that girl" Midorima points at Mei " is someone precious to our teammates."

" Leave now, or else." Akashi commanded the 3 girls and looked at them with an icy look " The Seijuurou family will take care of you."

With that, the 3 girls who bullied Mei ran like the wind. Momoi went to Mei and helped her up, she asked where is her glasses and Mei didn't answered. Mei's hair was a mess, blood was freely flowing and a lot of bruises were on her body. Momoi suggested that she'll take care of Mei.

"Thank you everyone.." Mei thanked the GoM and smiled at them " If you didn't come to my aid, I will suffer from a blood loss, becau—" Murasakibara hushes her by covering her mouth with his gigantic hand and whispers to her

"Mei-chin, you've already beaten up, please rest."

The next day~

Momoi and Mei were seen walking to school. Finally, when they reached the school campus, all of the student's jaws dropped They were all curious who's the new student, walking beside Momoi. Some guys went near them and ask who she was.

" Mei Aoki." Momoi cheerfully replied making the guys shock. Mei Aoki doesn't have her big round glasses instead, she was wearing contact lenses, she also removed her braces because her teeth was finally fine, a portion of her hair were tied in the middle but, leaving some bangs in the front, her emerald green eyes that is filled with innocence.

"Mei-chan~, can you please tutor me?" one of the guys courageously asks and then, someone taps the shoulder of the guy from behind. It was Murasakibara.

" I'm sorry~ But she's my nerdy tutor~ and mine only~. I don't really like sharing. And she's MY candy~" Murasakibara declares making Mei blushes. Momoi grins and pushes Mei to Murasakibara fortunately, Murasakibara catches her in time.

" I love you~~" The giant declares loudly, the other guys gags but, chuckles later on. " Neh~, do you love me too~?" he asks Mei.

" I don't why but, my heart is beating faster…I do…" Mei shyly answers and Murasakibara kisses her forehead and finally went to her lips.


End file.
